The Shadow Fort
Overview A fortress nestled between two cliffs that guards passage between them. It is the main focus in the quest; A Fortress Besieged, and may not be entered until the quest is started. The fort is reached from Devilfire Grove and grants access to the Frontier Caverns. Quests *Scouting Mission *A Fortress Besieged *Guardsman Sought with Chief Adaro Description The Fort is entered through gates from the south from Gransys, and is divided by a second fortified wall and gates into two areas. A northern exit is accessed by a gatehouse built into the northernmost wall. Southern area The southern area is mostly empty, containing a few fallen trees, Armour Piles and other miscellaneous detritus. A rough tunnel has been dug, giving an alternative access to the northern area - this is the starting point of the quest, A Fortress Besieged. Northern Area The northern area, has, from the entrance - two equally tall towers on either side of the entrance which abut the side rock walls and entrances. The western tower holds the Shadow Fort Lever mechanism, whilst the eastern tower houses a ballista. The open area in the middle field of the northern area contains several climbable lookout towers, and to the west a storehouse, and prison; "Station Room". Numerous goblin built tunnels run under the open area, with entrances in the northern part of the inner field, as well as adjacent south of, and within the storehouse-prison. Only characters under 150cm in height can enter these tunnels. The northernmost side of the fort has another fortified wall, with a gate to the region beyond, protected by a gatehouse-keep. There is also a another small storeroom, with an initially barricaded door, which can be entered from above, or through the goblin's tunnels. The keep is built on three levels, with an entrance at the bottom level. The first level contains an open parapet with two ballistae, and a gate to the region beyond. The upper level contains a single large main room. Near the entrance to the keep is a tunnel leading to the Frontier Caverns. Pawn Travel Knowledge *One of the travel markers is on the first floor open platform with ballistae in the northern gatehouse. *Traveling through the goblin tunnels underneath the main area will gain another travel knowledge star. This means the Arisen will need to be 150cm or shorter to get inside these tunnels. Inhabitants During the quest A Fortress Beseiged and during the Post-Game the northern area has been taken over by Goblins, Hoblgoblins and Cyclops. On completions of "A fortress besieged" the area will be patrolled by Soldiers, and will be free of monsters. Loot *There is a Portcrystal in one of the Cells, where the lever can be found (Dark Arisen only). *There is a Liquid Vim on the first table you see after entering the Station Room, and another on the main room on the top floor of the keep. *A chest on the roof of the stairwell of the southeastern structure in the northern area contains a Cyclops Veil. *A chest on a ledge in the northwestern most corner of the fortress. often contains a Lupine Veil. Gallery The Shadow Fort.png SHADOW FORT-1.png|SHADOW FORT MAP SHADOW FORT-2.png|SHADOW FORT MAP KEY Category:Locations